My Darkest Fears Lie Within
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: This actually started out as a really detailed picture I was going to draw, and then I found out I suck at drawing complex idea's… so I wrote a story for it instead. Sorry if it's terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Her Darkest Fears Lie Within

Moxxi stared into the mirror. "Why. A question you often ask yourself, and yet you never come up with an answer. Why?" She looked into her own eyes and sighed. The cloth she held in her hand was now covered in her make- up, but she had only erased half her face. Her peach toned skin contrasted the black, white, and pink art on the other side of her face.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed again. "Still no answer…" She wiped the rest of her make- up off and turned away from the mirror. The lamp over her bedroom rocked side to side, causing the light to shift. She sat down on her bed and cradled her head in her hands.

A figure loomed in the shadows. "Y'all should just come back to me…"

"No. I'm not you anymore."

"But you are. I am still here, watchin' and actin' in you."

"Just shut up. I'm not part of that stupid clan anymore!" Moxxi sat up and pounded her fists on the bed. "I'm not…" A tear ran down her cheek. The figure smiled.

"I like it when you cry." She stepped out of the shadows and forced Moxxi to look at her. "I _love_ it when you cry." The woman smiled again. "Y'all should just give up and become me again. You love me, and you love your old garage."

"No. No. I'm not Garage Moxxi anymore… I will never be her again." The figure grabbed Moxxi's chin and bared her teeth.

She snapped and three other figures loomed from the shadows. Jack, Mordecai, and Marcus. Only… twisted. Jack's hair was dollars, and his eyes were golden. His fingers were long and flexible. He kissed Garage Moxxi's cheek and then glared down at Mad Moxxi. He clung to her.

Mordecai was part bird, his pointed beak filled with sharp teeth. He took Garage Moxxi's other side and she scratched under his chin. He smiled and set his head on her shoulder.

Marcus's eyes were black, and his body was covered in guns, and money. He stood behind Garage Moxxi, tall enough to stare down from behind her.

Moxxi stared in horror at them, and the other woman pulled chains from behind her. Jack and Mordecai held Moxxi and clicked the chains around her neck and hands. Then they dragged her to the middle of the floor. They returned to Garage Moxxi and clicked the end of the chain round her waist. They pulled on it, keeping Moxxi in place.

Moxxi began to cry, and they all laughed. Garage Moxxi smile turned into the devil's smile. She snapped again, and the shadows began to form into Ellie, Scooter, and her other kids. Moxxi stared up at them, and they began to laugh at her. She let her head fall between her shoulders and she continued crying. The shadows closed in on her until she was swallowed by them, leaving only her and the other Moxxi.

"Fear. You cope with fear by using this." She gestured to Moxxi's outfit. Moxxi smiled weakly.

"Yes, but you will never know fear, because you… you are _gone_."

(Then the screen does one of those panning from inside Moxxi's mind to outside her head.)

"Hello? Moxxi, you there?" Lilith waved a hand in front of Moxxi's face.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, i'm here." She placed Lilith's drink on the counter.

"So? What _are_ your biggest fears?" Moxxi smiled.

"My darkest fears… they lie within."

~ _fin_ ~


	2. Chapter 1: Lilith POV and Prequel Story

Her Darkest Fears Lie Within: Lilith POV and Prequel Chapter

I had walked into Moxxi's bar a few moments earlier. I was celebrating Jack's death and mourning Roland and Angel at the same time, so my emotions about the whole idea of my situation were pretty mixed. On one hand, Jack was dead and it would be a bit easier to kick Hyperion off the planet, _my_ planet, and on the other hand, my best friend and my boyfriend were both dead.

So I'd laugh about one thing, get irritated with another, shot anyone in the foot who looked at me wrong, but either way I was elated and ticked off at the same time. A trip to the bar had helped a bit. I'd throw a few daggers, drank a few beers, talked to Moxxi, and I was actually feeling better.

I leaned on the bar, Moxxi mimicking my stance. We had both our arms flat on the table, holdin us upright. Moxxi stared at me. I hadn't really moved for a while.

'Her face was so… odd. Odd enough that Moxxi couldn't quite place emotions.'

"You alright, Sugar? I can't quite tell whether you need another drink or a hug."

"If we weren't in public, i'd say both, but we are so i'll pass on those for now. Maybe later."

"Alright. What about these instead?" She bent down and pulled a tray out from under the counter. "I usually use these when i'm just kinda bored. Cookies really help with alot of things."

"You got that right. Thanks. I kinda miss those calls from Angel, ya know? She seemed like she was always there, and yet we never knew." I bit into the cookie and smiled. "Oh my god. These are amazing!" I looked up at Moxxi, who had put the tray back under the counter.

"I have a jar back here, too. I dunno. I don't think i'm that good at baking."

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" We smiled. They had only talked for a few minutes longer before some patron decided to pick a fight with one another. Moxxi sighed.

"It's always those two. Hey boys! Stop it or i'm gonna have to call in my friend again!"

"Your friend? Which one? The mutant gun or the one that actually does something?"

"The one that blew your girlfriend's face apart when she wrecked my bar."

"Oh, Ruby. Right." He turned and threw another punch at the man, but stopped dead, a thunderous gunshot ringing through Sanctuary. I turned back toward Moxxi as she heard his body fall onto the ground with a thud. I watched Moxxi put her gun back, and resume her usual work.

This woman was so… I didn't even know. One second she was sweet talking innuendos Moxxi, and then the next she was someone else, who would still be kind enough for a warning, but had no trouble putting a bullet or two in someones head. It seemed like she was fearless, and yet everyone had fears.

I still had nightmares about Hero's pass and her Eridium usage.

Tannis… where do I start with her? Being social, being stupid, losing her friends, the Vault Hunters dying and never coming back, losing all her research, zombies… well, zombies was sort of mixed. I mean, it's Tannis. The list just keeps going.

Brick was afraid that if he let himself put his guard down, he would lose his friends, just like Lilith.

Mordecai was afraid his problem would kill him, and yet he was afraid to stop.

Maya was afraid of the dark, and Gaige was afraid that she'd be found by the police and taken.

Axton was afraid of losing everything he had, like he'd lost Sarah.

Zer0 and Sal were a bit to… them to tell anyone their fears, and no one was getting anything from Krieg.

But Moxxi was just… Moxxi. Lilith thought.

"Hey Mox?"

"Hmm?"

"What are your biggest fears?" Moxxi breathed out, and stared off for a minute, like she was replaying something in her head. She looked like she was about to cry. Lilith waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Moxxi, you there?" Her eyes refocused on me.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, i'm here." She placed another drink on the counter.

"So? What _are_ your biggest fears?" Moxxi smiled.

"My _darkest_ fears… they lie within."

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
